Quando você me disse que ia se casar
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Quando Draco disse a Pansy que iria se casar com Astoria. Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge Draco e Pansy do fórum 6v


**Quando você me disse que ia se casar**

_N.A.: Fanfic ligeiramente inspirada na música (e no clipe) Cool, da Gwen Stefani._

Eu sirvo a vocês dois uma xícara de café para cada. Ofereço chá também, e os biscoitos que você sempre gostou, Draco, mas vocês olham um para o outro e entram no consenso de que não vão demorar e por isso recusam tudo mais que eu ofereço além do café. Desejo que esteja amargo para vocês, mesmo que eu saiba que está doce demais, enjoativo. Errei a mão no açúcar em pensar que vocês estavam sentados no sofá da minha sala e que eu teria que ser cordial com vocês.

Eu queria que meu marido estivesse aqui. Isso me faria me sentir menos só perto de vocês dois. Vocês dois juntos parecem uma só pessoa. Formam uma unidade incômoda e que quase me dá náuseas. Vocês parecem felizes, e me aborrece saber que poderia ser nós dois. Mas eu finjo que não estou olhando pra vocês dois. Finjo que os cabelos dela são um pouco mais escuros do que realmente são, que o rosto dela é um pouco menos perfeito do que realmente é, e por fim imagino que a mão que você segura é a minha e não a dela. Sorrio de ódio ao imaginar que ela sou eu, mesmo sabendo que as coisas não são assim, e disfarço minha irritação bebendo mais um gole da xícara de café.

Eu pergunto engolindo meu orgulho e camuflando com educação:

"O que trás vocês aqui?"

"Nós queremos te dar a notícia..."

Eu já faço minhas previsões. O sofá em que estou sentada parece enorme, eu me sinto minúscula e mais uma vez, só quando ela sorri e você passa a mão em torno da cintura dela. Ninguém está ali comigo, nem para me dar a mão enquanto eu recebo a notícia que não quero ouvir, mas não posso evitar que você diga. Eu queria que meu marido tivesse ali, Draco, ele poderia me fazer pelo menos _parecer_ menos sozinha. Eu já sei o que vocês vão dizer, mas você acha que eu ainda não entendi. Ainda com a mão em torno dela você me dá a notícia que eu queria não receber:

"Nós... vamos nos casar, Pansy."

Você me diz isso sorrindo, Draco e eu quero matá-lo, mas sorrio também.

"Parabéns, Astoria!"

"Obrigada."

Ela responde genuinamente feliz e eu me corrôo de inveja.

Um silêncio constrangedor paira no ar e como boa anfitriã que tenho que fingir que sou (mesmo que por dentro eu queira disfarçadamente envenenar o café que vocês bebem e assistir a vocês dois morrerem juntos e lentamente) peço a ela para ver o anel de noivado que você lhe deu. Astoria estende o braço e eu vejo que não é uma pedra muito grande. Já ganhei presentes de aniversário de Blaise que tinham diamantes maiores. Eu sorrio, porque me sinto bem com essa pequena vitória sobre ela, mas ela pensa que meu sorriso é porque achei o anel dela bonito.

Eu digo que vocês serão muito felizes, mas é claro que é da boca pra fora. Eu desejo que você, Draco, e só você, seja feliz. E eu gostaria que fosse ao meu lado, claro. Na verdade, eu não sinto tanto sua falta, mas agora ao vê-la sentada nesse sofá ao seu lado eu não consigo evitar pensar em como seria se fossemos nós dois. Por um instante, deixo as aparências que tenho que manter de lado e olho pra você. Só pra você, Draco, e sorrio amargamente. É irônico que nossa história tenha nascido no sofá da minha antiga casa onde você me beijou pela primeira vez na bochecha no meu aniversário de doze anos, me deixando apaixonada. Agora tanto tempo depois, muito do que eu sentia por você morre (na verdade, é assassinado) quando você levanta do mesmo sofá, único móvel nessa sala inteira que não é novo, e diz puxando as mãos dela que vocês têm que ir embora.

Eu queria que alguém mais estivesse aqui. Meu marido seria ideal. Ele me daria a mão, eu pareceria inabalável e superior. Mas eu me contentaria mesmo que fosse Blaise, ou até mesmo minha mãe e meu pai ao meu lado. Qualquer pessoa que não deixasse transparecer quão abandonada eu me sentia vendo Astoria ao seu lado. Eu estou casada e feliz, mas vocês parecem muito mais felizes que eu. Talvez porque o romance de vocês seja ainda novo e cheio de novidades. São vocês dois, de mãos dadas e felizes mas eu não consigo não pensar se _nós_ dois poderíamos ter sido felizes. Se não fosse a guerra que nos separou, se não fôssemos tão iguais (ela é tão diferente de você, Draco!), se não fossemos tão jovens... Nós poderíamos ter sido felizes, eu acho. Mas aí ela sorri pra mim e aperta minha mão. Diz que foi um prazer me conhecer, embora já nos conhecêssemos, só não tínhamos sido apresentadas ainda. Ela diz adeus e eu percebo que não adianta eu me lamentar por vocês estarem juntos agora.

Nossas vidas seguiram por caminhos separados e não há maneiras de voltar atrás. Na verdade, é quase um milagre que ainda sejamos amigos, Draco, eu e você.

Ela vai para os jardins para te esperar, nos deixando a sós. Eu fico tão triste em me despedir de você, Draco. Eu nunca tive problemas para dizer adeus, você bem sabe que não, mas dessa vez dói. Dói porque eu estou me despedindo de você para sempre. Você não vai ser mais o Draco Malfoy que conheci. Vai ser um homem casado, vai ter filhos e vai ter uma família bonita e boa, e eu vou ficar aqui sozinha. Casada, rica e feliz, mas completamente sozinha. Você sabe que não sou de abraços. Você também não é de abraços. Mas, como em poucas outras vezes, você tem a sensibilidade de entender exatamente o que eu quero e me abraça antes que eu faça isso.

Você não mudou tanto assim, me abraça da mesma maneira que me abraçava antes. Dobra os joelhos, me pega pela cintura e me levanta no ar, deixando meus pés suspensos. Mesmo que nossas vidas agora sejam outras, poderemos continuar amigos, eu sei pelo modo como você faz tudo parecer como era antes. Você murmura no meu ouvido "Obrigado".

Obrigado por quê? Pelo café? Por continuar sua amiga? Por não tê-los envenenado? Por tê-la tratado bem? Por recebê-los na minha casa maravilhosa e caríssima que meu marido comprou recentemente sem esbanjar isso? Por tudo que passamos juntos antes? Por aceitá-lo do jeito que você é agora?

Prefiro pensar que você me agradeceu não por uma dessas coisas, mas por tudo isso.

"Por nada", eu digo quando você me põe no chão de novo.

"Venha me ver outras vezes", digo antes que ele saia pela porta. Porque não gosto de ficar aqui sozinha enquanto meu marido viaja... E porque eu quero que você venha me ver mais vezes, Draco! Eu gosto de você e da sua companhia.

Você olha para Astoria com a testa franzida em dúvida, claramente pensando se ela ficaria com ciúmes, se ela também poderia vir ou se eu e ela nos entenderíamos se ele a trouxesse.

O medo de você não vir ou alguma simpatia por ela ter nos deixado sozinhos para nos despedir me faz resolver acabar com as dúvidas.

"Traga Astoria também."

Você continuou com ar de dúvida, parece que eu me esqueci o quão lento você é pra entender as coisas. Sorrio.

"Nós vamos ficar bem, Draco"

Eu não sei bem ao que me refiro, mas sei que vamos ficar bem. Você feliz com ela e eu aqui, na minha casa cara e vazia. Vamos ficar bem, porque já estamos bem, depois de tantas coisas que aconteceram. E _precisamos _nos aproximar de novo. Sua companhia é agradável e eu sinto falta, mesmo tanto tempo depois, do seu riso quando ele é doce ou quando ele é amargo.

Você me beija na bochecha, coisa que também não faz muito, pelo que eu saiba. E sorri, compartilhando comigo em silêncio o entendimento de uma coisa que também acabo de saber: Depois de tudo que passamos, nós estamos bem.


End file.
